The past several decades has seen a phenomenal growth in capabilities of computers. A typical computer of today often has many times the processing capabilities and storage capabilities as a typical computer of a decade ago. Even with the phenomenal increase in processing and storage capabilities, an inefficient algorithm compounded by many parallel requests may cause performance issues. While obtaining a faster computer or more computers may address the performance issues, such solutions may be expensive to purchase, power, and maintain.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.